


Synterra

by hhalftone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhalftone/pseuds/hhalftone
Summary: Keaira, Alethea, and Jacob are living out ordinary lives until they find themselves drawn into the warring world of Synterra.  Suddenly the concerns of finding a job, sorting out their romantic relationships and settling on a University major seem very small. Synterra is a world the trio could only dream of in their wildest fantasies, and now it’s their job to defend it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Keaira

The golden purple sun rose over the horizon as 5am dawned on the London street where Keaira Ardara lived.

Having been up many hours before, her family of six was finishing loading the last of their belongings into a large truck, locking the door to their brick-walled walkup and turning their gaze towards the warming horizon as they prepared for the trip to Ireland.

Some driving, a ferry, and more driving lay ahead of them, but they were excited to be heading towards their destination.

All except Keaira, who clenched both her mind and body as if in preparation for war, being forced to leave her friends behind and move on to a whole new world she had no understanding of.

The fort in which her ancestors had dwelled, may only have been 11 hours away from her current home, but it was as foreign as anything could have been to her - a 19 year old girl who had never left London.

"Mum!!" a muffled shriek sounded from the back of the small blue car parked in front of their moving truck. 

Keaira, standing on the sidewalk with a large coffee recently procured from the corner store, raised an eyebrow and looked back over her shoulder as the shriek sounded again. 

It was much too early for this.

Bridie rushed to her son's rescue, opening the child locked door and allowing Kellan to come pouring out - 70lbs of energy contained in the form of a shockingly blonde 10 year old boy.

"Mum I forgot my football in the yard I just know I did! Can I go back please?!"

Bridie sighed and nodded as he ran back to their home and through the gate, followed by his long-suffering father Ado. 

"Keaira, you did the last check of their bedrooms right?"

"The twins', Ailis' and mine - empty as can be"

Bridie's brow unfurrowed a little as she confirmed in her airy voice "Good", and got in the car. 

Soon, Kellan returned juggling the football on his way down the front garden path. 

"Why don't you get in the car with your Mum, Keaira? Kellan's going to ride with his Dad in the moving truck, right Kellan?"

Kellan nodded, beaming. 

Perturbed but unsurprised, Keaira decided it was also too early for arguing, simply nodded and got in the passenger side seat beside her Mother as she watched Ado and Kellan get into the truck through the rearview mirror.

Her little brother had the uncanny skill of getting either of their parents to do whatever he liked.

Even though they had left relatively early, it took them seven hours to get from London up to Liverpool what with the multitude of bathroom breaks, snack breaks and "Look! Out the window!" breaks that involved the entire family piling out of both vehicles at the behest of Kellan whenever he spotted a strange animal or bit of new scenery.

It was 1 in the afternoon when they arrived at the ferry dock. They parked both vehicles and checked in for timing. Keaira who had been napping, lifted her head as the motion of the car ceased, took a look at herself in the overhead mirror and was not impressed - bleached white hair was a tangled mess from the car seat and her abnormally makeup-free face didn't look as fresh as she would have liked. With half an hour to wait they had time to grab a quick lunch nearby. 

The previously sunny day had begun to cloud over and as Keaira stared out across the vast expanse of water in front of her, a layer of fog was forming. Entranced by the lapping of sea water, her mind turned to thoughts of how she got where she was now, on her way to a new home near Galway.

The morning had been like any other. Keaira was just getting up at the third sounding of her alarm, while the sounds of Kellan and Ailis arguing outside her door increased in volume. She'd wake to find Kate, the silent twin of Kellan - in every way his opposite - hiding out in her room reading a book. 

Blasting Dizzee Rascal to drown out the arguments, she danced around plotting out her outfit for the day then was off to the shower. Once out of the shower and dressed, the social media binge would begin.

Ensconced in her group text with best friends Mags and Sara as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she hardly heard the first time her mother said "Keaira we've had some news"

Great Aunt Ava had passed away and there had been a reading of the will. They had an inheritance and Bridie and Ado were to attend the solicitor's office that week to find out more details.

"Ace! She's that strange recluse yeah?"

Keaira questioned absent-mindedly while continuing to text.

Bridie, now focused on preparing lunches for the younger children responded hesitantly.

"Ava was never very strange but she was always quite reclusive - much like our Kate" she looked over at Kate who had just made her way down the stairs, nose still planted firmly in book.

Bridie continued "You did meet her once Keaira, though you were quite young. We visited her lovely fort near Galway, a family relic she's always kept up."

Issuing an exaggerated shrug, Keaira continued about her day hardly imagining what was in store. 

And that was it - the “family relic” had been left to them along with the funds to manage it, and Keaira's life was turned on its head.

The fog at the docks was becoming increasingly heavy and as Keaira stared, lost in her memories, she was jolted suddenly out of these thoughts when she saw what looked like a grassy hill shimmering through the fog as if land was 100 feet away rather than 100 miles. Blinking, it did not go away but instead she saw ghostly figures making their way up the hill. Shivering, Keaira gave her head a shake and when she looked back the hill was fading away again into the fog. 

A hand tugged at her sleeve - it was Ailis. Twelve years old, two years older than the twins, Ailis had fiery red hair inherited from their father's side of the family and had the habit of managing all of her siblings.

"Keaira, Dad's found a pub let's hurry and get food before we've got to go"

Keaira nodded, still distracted by what had just happened but actively pushing it out of her mind. She must just be hungry - all she'd had today was coffee. 

Once everyone had been fed, the trip became a lot easier. Kellan was of course exceedingly boisterous on the ferry, Ailis felt ill, Kate didn't stop reading, and Keaira only had a short period of fear when she lost cell phone service. But seven hours later and they were pulling their vehicles up at the gate of their new home. 

Rising out of a small hill, the fort sat surrounded by mist, its stone walls old and worn. Many an argument had occurred between Ailis and Kellan in the weeks prior, when Kellan insisted that their new home was to be a castle and Ailis made efforts to explain to him that it was not. Keaira could see now that this building most certainly was not a castle. 

While it boasted a tower shaped structure housing its entryway, the walls stretching back from it created a square building; large and secure but built for practicality not grandeur. 

She could even see the ruins of where a wall used to surround it for additional protection. She only hoped that whatever lay inside was more up to date than what she saw outside. 

With a sigh, she hauled her backpack out of the car, adjusted it on her shoulders and began walking up the stairs behind the rest of her family.

Inside the fort had been restored quite nicely she had to admit. It was simple, not lavish, but structurally sound and not falling apart in the way Keaira had dreaded it would be. The walls had all been whited out with the exception of those that were made of exposed brick. Great Aunt Ava had filled the space with antique furniture and as Keaira walked around surveying her new domain she could see it was both comfortable and open due to the tall ceilings. 

Still, it was not where she wanted to be. 

Walking through the kitchen - a long room with appropriately antique appliances and a long table in the center of it surrounded by mismatched chairs - she passed the master bedroom, and eventually found her way to the stairs to the second floor. 

Kellan and Ailis had already clattered up and were in the midst of an argument.

"It's MY room because it's in the tower and I want it!"

"You're sharing with Kate like always"

"I'm not! Not anymore - not here!"

He stamped his foot and Keaira walked past the squabbling duo into the prize room. With its bay window and hexagonal shape, Keaira couldn't deny feeling drawn to it and decided that this would in fact be her room.

Ava had used it as a combined studio and guest room, with a simple single bed, armoire, book shelves and writing desk. Keaira had learned that Ava had been a published author, known mainly locally, and standing in this room she could imagine she must have spent many hours writing away as the morning sun poured in. Except now, the sun was setting and the view out the window was that of a red gold sunset, like flickering flames it coloured the grassy moors in front of the castle with a burnished gold hue.

She left the room, ruffling Kellan's hair on her way out and saying "Sorry kid this one's mine"

His face turned red as he prepared to argue but Keaira was already making her way back down the stairs. 

Bridie and Ado were sitting together on the couch in the family room, spent from the day. As Keaira entered, Ado asked if she would go keep an eye on Kate who had already made her way out to the back garden to explore. 

This was unsurprising to Keaira, as Kate was always surrounding herself with nature whenever she had the chance, and Keaira was always the one assigned to keep an eye on her.

The door leading out to the back yard was heavy, with a curved top and iron detailing strengthening it. Sticking at first, Keaira had to put her weight on it and stumbled out onto the stone steps waiting outside. 

The garden was walled in, and featured a vegetable plot, a stone path, and a multitude of flowers. At its center was a pond, and this is where Kate sat. Watching Kate was never much of a chore as, unlike her male counterpart, she wasn't inclined to obstinate behavior. Sitting down beside her sister, Keaira looked into the pond and noticed silvery fish swimming beneath the water's surface, their scales reflecting the deepening colours of the sky above.

"Do you like it here?"

Keaira addressed her sister. Kate did not look up immediately, finished her chapter and closed the book.

"Yes" she said simply, then thought to add "do you?"

Keaira shook her head no. 

"Don't get me wrong I know it's pretty but I can't see myself here - there's not a person in sight! No corner stores, no Tesco, no Boots. It's so ... inconvenient"

Kate was staring at her listening intently but Keaira knew she wouldn't get many words from her sister. The ten year old spent most all of her time thinking but very little time expressing these thoughts, and Keaira regularly wondered what was going on in that tousled blonde head. 

"Never mind me - I think Mum and Dad are going to get the food out of the cooler soon so we can eat. Don't stay out too long, they're worried a wicked witch of the moors is going to come grab you up or something"

Kate let out a shy giggle and Keaira stood up.

But as the blood rushed to her head she saw a figure standing in the corner of the garden. Tall and pale with long robes and silvery hair, it looked almost human but not quite. Translucent, she could see the wall through it. 

"Keaira?"

Her sister asked. She hardly heard as she began walking over to the figure. But by the time she reached the wall, it was gone.


	2. Alethea

Lyceum had come to a close. With her last exams complete, Alethea Calantha was sitting on the stairs outside of her school, staring up at the sunny sky and waiting for her friends to exit the building as well. Any time a car drove by it kicked dust up in the street making her thankful for the large sunglasses on her face and the fact she'd chosen to wear her hair in a ponytail today. 

"Finished first of course just like I told you!"

Alethea turned and stood up as her friends Maya and Khloe walked down the steps towards her. Maya, the louder of the two clearly had won some sort of argument with Khloe moments before.   
A gust of wind went by them and Khloe winced, pushing her mass of wavy black hair out of her face before speaking.

"We didn't see you in the hall but I thought we were doing pretty well for time"

Maya's cropped hair wasn't affected by the weather.

"But speed doesn't always mean the results are good"

"I'm not too concerned"

Alethea laughed in response. 

Luckily Alethea had always excelled in school due to a passion for acquiring knowledge and studying. She could spend hours hiding out in her room with only books for company.

"Is Stevie still inside?"

"Yeah she said not to wait up, she's talking to Julian about the party tonight"

"Ah yes... that"

As the three began to walk away from the school, a look of concern crossed Khloe's face and she leaned past Maya to take a good look at Alethea's expression.

"You are still planning to come - right??"

Alethea looked at the ground then plastered as much of a smile on her face as she could muster, looked back at her friend and said "Yes of course, I wouldn't want to leave you two to your own devices"  
The neighborhood in which Alethea, Maya and Khloe lived was small but convenient. It was the kind of place where you could walk anywhere you needed to go. In twenty minutes they had reached Maya's house, then Khloe's, and Alethea had 10 minutes of walking in sweet solitude before she reached her own home. 

Outside of her home a group of boys were playing football in the street. The group included her older brother Xeno and her younger brother Tertius, the latter of whom was not so much playing as bothering everyone else in the game. She smiled and waved as she turned and entered through the bright blue door of their whitewashed home. 

"My darling girl!"

Alethea's mother Delphine rushed over to her in a flurry of flowing skirts, tinkling jewelry and perfumed hair, grabbing her face and kissing her on both cheeks.  
"Hello Mama" Alethea laughed and bent down to take her boots off.

"Well? Your exams were successful I hope?"

"Yes Mama, nothing to be concerned about"

"And now you're getting ready for your party this evening!"

"Yes I suppose - would it be terrible if I just didn't go? I could tell them I'm ill or Yia-yia is ill..."

Delphine gave her daughter a light swat on the arm.

"Don't even draw your Yia-yia into this God bless her and keep her healthy"

"Sorry Mama I just don't want to go"

Shaking her head Delphine put her hands up in the air, at a loss "Alethea, you are young you are beautiful you must spend time with others. Books are wonderful but living your life can be wonderful as well"

"I'll think about it" Alethea said, not unkindly, before going up to her room. Her mother's voice trailed behind her -

"We're preparing a nice dinner for you in an hour"

Stopping part way up the stairs Alethea questioned "Moussaka?"

"Yes there will be moussaka" Delphine laughed. 

Once in her room Alethea felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. It was not a large room, but it held a multitude of books, her writing desk, laptop, and her comfortable bed covered in far too many pillows. Her first instinct was to grab the latest book she was working her way through but then she remembered her duty to her friends and instead opened her closet door to study the clothing within.

Simple in terms of fashion and inclined to comfortable basics, Alethea didn't have much that would suit an evening out, but she eventually found a light cotton dress with spaghetti straps that she could fancy up a little with some of her Mother's chain belts and a necklace. Letting out a deep sigh she mentally committed to the evening, raided Delphine's extensive jewelry collection and finished off by taking her wavy brown hair out of its ponytail prison and brushing it out - an activity that did not happen often. 

By the time she was finished, she was being called down to dinner. 

It was not just Alethea, her brothers and her parents who lived in their home, but Alethea's living grandparents as well. Her Yia-yia and Pappous on her Mother's side, and her Pappous on her Father's side. They all seated themselves at a large table in the back yard under a trellis of vines and little white lights and started in on the feast in front of them.

There was indeed a large dish of eggplant-packed moussaka, olives, dolmades, salads, tzatziki, pita, and the promise of baklava stationed on a side table for when the meal was complete.   
While her family chatted on around her, complimenting her appearance and completion of school, Alethea breathed in the night breeze, stared up at the sky and imagined what lay in store for her now that exams were complete. She could go into a trade or seek out higher education, maybe even leave Greece. But for now, she had to get over the hurdle of the end of school party. 

Cleaning up the dishes in the sink with Zeno, he attempted some brotherly advice.

"You'll go and you'll have fun once you get there - this is a once in a lifetime gathering and you'll only be disappointed if you miss it"

"I already decided I'm going" Alethea grumbled back. 

"But you don't want to" Zeno laughed. 

"No, but I know if I don't, you're all liable to lock me out of the house and force me anyhow" she retorted, raising an eyebrow in his direction. 

"I can't say that's not a lie"

She whipped him with a dish towel as he continued to laugh at her and went to put her shoes on at the door. 

It was clear which house was the party house as Alethea neared the address she had been given. Raucous techno music was emanating from it and laughter could be heard the closer she got. Julian the host was one of the wealthier kids at her school so his home had plenty of room for guests. Everyone at her school had known each other for years but the last time she had been here was likely at age seven, when she was not as socially avoidant. Meanwhile, Julian had gone on to become a local football star and a name on everyone's lips.   
Bracing for impact, Alethea walked up to the door and went inside. 

She was immediately greeted by her friend Stevie, an American girl who had come to Greece when her father was transferred there for work. Her hair was pale blonde with dyed red ends and her clothing was always expensive and in style. Why she had latched on to Alethea, Maya, and Khloe, Alethea could not fathom, but it had happened all the same. And so, their social status had climbed. 

"Alethea!!!" Stevie squealed as she wrapped her arms around her friend. 

"I'm SO sorry I didn't see you at the exams I was crazy busy but I'm sure everything went well? It always goes well for you when it comes to school you're such a little bookworm!"  
Her babbling rarely gave Alethea a chance to interject so she just nodded awkwardly and observed her surroundings. With Stevie's arm around her she was lead to the kitchen island, location of all the alcohol. Unaccustomed to drinking she located wine, opting for that over harder liquor and poured herself a glass, enough to satisfy Stevie who currently had what smelled like pure vodka in hand.  
They cheersed each other and Stevie stood confidently surveying the room.

"So. Party goals. There’s got to be some guy here you want to hook up with before we’re all scattered off to the far corners of the world. Or a girl?”

Alethea laughed nervously "My hopes involve nothing related to either. I'm here to see off my friends and go home early"

Stevie made a loud scoffing noise and encouraged "Well, just drink up and we'll see where the night goes"

To Alethea's benefit, Stevie had much more interesting people to attend to and swanned off shortly after, leaving Alethea to float freely amongst the crowd. Eventually she located Maya and Khloe.   
The two were multiple shots in and of little interest to someone who planned on staying mostly sober for the evening. Sitting on the steps of Julian's palatial home they were giggling while pouring over their cellphones. What they had to show Alethea was of mainly gossip found on social media, so she wandered back into the kitchen, topped up her wine and made her way outdoors.

Julian's back yard was expansive with the central part being a large lap pool. Alethea made herself comfortable on a chair and watched her classmates as they jumped drunkenly into it. While doing so she pushed back concerned thoughts of how dangerous this could be. So far no one seemed to be heading for an injury but it was simply her nature to keep an eye out. 

Leaning back in the deck chair she gazed up at the stars, smiling to herself, thankful that even amidst crowds she could find a way to separate her mind from the situation closing in around her. 

"Sorry - is it OK if I sit here?"

Alethea blinked and looked up. A boy was standing over her gesturing to the chair beside hers.

"Oh yes it's not a problem, I'm just--"

"Hiding?"

He posed it as a question but there was a tone to his voice that signified it was more of a statement.

She positioned herself in a more upright posture on the chair and agreed "Yes. My name is-"

He finished her sentence for her "- Alethea, yes I know. You're friends with Stevie"

She could feel her cheeks flush a little "I suppose..."

"No?" He questioned

"She's my friend, but it hasn't been for very long"

He nodded, understanding. 

She took an awkward gulp from the wine glass she had previously left at the side of her chair. 

"What's your name?" She asked hoping to veer away from the subject of Stevie.

"Chad" he said confidently, sweeping his dirty blonde hair back with a well tanned hand and sipping his own drink.

"Oh I think you play football with my brothers sometimes - Zeno and Tertius."

He nodded, smiling. 

"Do you want to dance, or go for a swim, or .. anything?" he asked her nervously. She could sense his genuine interest so tried to respond in a welcoming tone.

"Anything you'd like to do that doesn't involve going back inside that house or getting shit faced"

He laughed and held out his hand. She took it, and they walked over to the side of the pool, dancing to the music. While he seemed comfortable Alethea couldn't help but second guess herself, assuming she was not dancing correctly, not looking in the correct location --- but all those mundane concerns left her mind when she looked over Chad's shoulder and saw figures that looked like no one she'd ever seen before. 

Standing still among the crowd, they were garbed in long robes. Their hair was silver, their faces pale, and they stared off into the distance not acknowledging anyone or anything around them. Alethea faltered and Chad asked if she was alright.  
Patting him on the shoulder but looking past him, she muttered "It's alright- just one minute" 

Rushing towards the figures they grew more pale and translucent. By the time she reached their side they had vanished and she stood, silent and confused. Surely she hadn't consumed that much alcohol. She looked at her glass, dumped the rest of the wine into the grass and left the glass on a side table.

Upon returning to the pool, Chad was nowhere in sight and Alethea had to admit she was not unhappy about this. As nice as he had been, the last thing she needed was a guy expecting things from her all summer.   
If she was to escape the party, she had to make contact with her friends first. 

Stevie was in the pool in her underwear - a lost cause. Inside she wandered through the revelers, dancing, drinking, running off to the bathroom - and found Maya and Khloe tucked up with two boys on the large L-shaped couch. Clearing her throat, they eventually looked up at her and questioned what she was doing. Alethea said she was heading home.

"But you just got here!!"

Khloe whined.

"Yes well, it's been longer than you think... I need to get home."

"Alethea, always ditching us"

Maya stated languidly.

Altethea had no argument to make, but apologized and got out of the house as quickly as she could. 

The fresh air was welcoming, and the further she got away from the noise of the party the more comfortable she felt. What had she seen? And why? It was not like she had never consumed alcohol before, it was allowed at family gatherings... a large glass of wine should not have caused her to see such things. 

Luckily, no more visions would be seen on the way home, and Alethea was able to sneak into bed quietly, having avoided her family's judgement and what she predicted could be the worst of her post exam party.


	3. Kate

Shortly after breakfast, Kate had finished packing a sack lunch for herself and secured it in her rucksack, where it joined her set of watercolors and sketchbook. Now she walked amongst large headstones of abandoned upturned rock, across the moors surrounding her home. 

No one ever saw much of her. Her twin Kellan was always the center of attention. Her own mother hardly noticed her anymore. She did not know when or why it happened, but she didn’t mind. Her brow furrowed slightly, giving her an older appearance as she imagined that she could possibly be disappearing entirely.

Spending vast amounts of time alone, Kate had amassed in her small tousled head, a great library of knowledge on the mythic and unexplained. Kate could see things other people couldn’t. Like the time when Kellan had been playing with a toy car and suddenly it vanished. Kellan had a great fit that day, and even swore. It was the one time that Kate could recall he had been in real trouble. 

Kate had seen her though – the little green sprite with long flower-tangled hair, stealing up behind Kellan to lift the toy from the ground and then vanish with it. The creature had even winked slyly in her direction.  
That had been a good day.

Kate knew that she had a purpose. Not in the way that many children feel; destined for some sort of unexplained greatness, but in a real way. She had been told the first time she saw the Fae. As a Seer it was her duty to perform certain rituals necessary to keep the Fae people safe. And her most important ritual involved her sister Keaira.

Sitting in all types of weather on a rock or a raised bit of ground in the moors, watching the rare lone goat wander across the horizon with a look of stupidity etched across its face, had worked for Kate. She had developed her memory and her eyesight. Her already sharp senses were heightened; not that anyone would ever know - and she was not one to be bothered with explanations.

There were times when Kate had smuggled pixies and elves from one location to another past their own guards. Those were sometimes bad days. If she was caught, Kate found that she couldn’t see the small folk for at least two days. Whether they hid or she lost some sort of power, she didn’t know. Yet still helped them whether she knew they were deserving of it or not.

As Kate sat today, she had a blank mind. She was waiting for something to happen, while a sprite braided long grasses into her hair with long spindly fingers. Turning to the sprite who had been exceedingly quiet since she began her busywork, Kate spoke in a commanding and mature voice around the Fae.

“I do wonder what the results of the ritual will be. When am I to find out?

“Oh it’s likely to be soon”

“Really??”

Kate quickly turned her head and the sprite gave her a pinch so she turned hurriedly away from it again.

“Yes really. Strange things are brewing Katey and you'll be the bringer of them”

Pensive for a moment, Kate considered this. Never before had strange things been brewing. She simply had done her duties and never seen much in the way of results.

“Could you tell me what sort?”

“Things are starting to slip, through walls into the right rooms…”

The sprite's head twitched in and out of a trance, her pitch going quieter.

“Or wrong ones depending on how you look at it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Though Kate always felt at home with the Fae, she could never get around their riddles. They bothered her. But perhaps that was simply because of her age and impatience. Though she had much for being at such an early point in life, deep down she could not help but to be young.

“It means what it means. And you're to do the ritual tonight as you've been told”

And that was that. Like a mother spurning a wish, the subject could not be revisited. 

It felt to Kate that the Fae were really her family. Which of course, was a silly thought.

Bidding a good day to her friend, Kate wandered down to the water to fish around. Sometimes the strangest creatures could be found in the water. She waded out into the shallows and perched herself on a rock with her toes dabbling in the icy pond. It didn’t seem all that cold to Kate. She had always been excellent at adapting to all temperatures. Anything to do with nature she was quite in tune with.  
She hummed a little and waited.

The best thing her parents ever did was to accept the ancient home their great aunt had left to them, and Kate was thankful for it. While she had her share of Fae encounters back in London it was nothing compared to the past two weeks on the moors of Ireland.

As she hummed and thought, the water splashed and twisted around her ankles, its level rising as if a tide were coming in – though, there were no tides in this body of water. Kate’s excitement grew. Something was beneath the surface, altering the elements, and she couldn't help but feel impressed, even jealous at the ability. Then, a humanoid figure made itself visible.

“Sprite!”

Kate hissed, bending over so her chin touched her knees – she stared intently down. It stopped its swimming and rose to the surface, its eyes poking out of the water, bright green and globe-like. 

“Human?!”

The river sprite was shocked clearly concerned that a human had seen and called to it. It leaped from the water as if pulled by a string, fluidly and quickly. Frustrated, Kate herself leaped up and ran barefoot across the rocks and moss, onto the grass after the sprite who was sprinting towards a nearby wooded area.

“Sprite, wait! I don't want to hurt you—I just—“

Being spurned by this creature just fueled her and she increased her pace, feet pounding on the ground. She felt the vibrations rise up her legs; her face becoming flushed, but she kept going. The sprite took a leap over a fallen log and Kate followed suit, clambering over a little less gracefully, and then entered the forest, with its dappled light and silence and oaken scent. Unlike the other places outside of her home, Kate did not yet know the forest like the back of her hand. For some reason, its nuances escaped her no matter how many times she had memorized her footsteps and studied its undergrowth in the past weeks – by her determination it was likely, that the forest itself was ever-changing.

Normally Kate would proceed with caution, but today something possessed her to continue charging and, possibly because this was an aspect of the enchantment, she never considered the fact it could be an enchantment that pulled her ever forward.

There was a fleeting moment, as Kate tripped over a tree root, where she lost sight of the sprite. She stood frozen, breathing deeply and eyeing her surroundings and soon her eyes captured its form and she continued on her way. The sprite slowed a little, staring back at her and when eye contact was made, hurried its pace once again. 

At last, they reached a destination.

The Faerie ring gave off a luminescence as if the caps of the mushrooms it was comprised of were filled with phosphorous. 

The sprite stood in the center, and now Kate could look at it properly – its skin was deep greenish black and entirely dry from the run. It had fins under its arms and webbed feet, and the gills on the sides of its neck heaved open and closed. Maintaining eye contact, it seemed to call her into the ring with it – and so, Kate broke the cardinal rule of dealing with Fae. She lunged.

But of course the sprite was gone the second Kate’s feet hit the center of the ring – like a game of hide and go seek tag, the sprite had lead the human to its safe spot. As Kate’s vision blurred, the sprite was indeed safe, most likely teleported back to the river it was found in. 

Putting a hand to her forehead, Kate staggered a little as the trees in front of her doubled up and the ground rushed towards her face. All went black.

When she regained consciousness, the silver Fae's face floated above her in the dark woods.

The first time it had appeared was months prior to their move to Ireland when it told her she had to begin a ritual to send her and her older sister Keaira home. Part of her had believed that once they were in Ireland they were indeed home, but it would appear this was not the intended conclusion.

"Kate Ardara, Seer of the Fae"

She planted her hands firmly into the moss she lay on, digging her fingers into the deep and damp earthy substance as she pushed herself first to her knees, then to her feet. Brushing the sticky soil off of her ivory dress, she stared up at the face and responded.

"Sira Tomdjin, what do you need from me?"

"Tonight it is required you complete the second part of the ritual. You must return to this place at the witching hour"

Kate was well aware of what the ritual would require but was unhappy about the suddenness of this request, its timing, and location.

"I simply cannot come out to the woods at three in the morning! It's just not possible"

"Do you wish to realize your full potential?"

Kate stood silent and resolute, lips pursed in frustration staring at the floating face. Her fists began to clench a little as she attempted to come up with a response. 

"Of course I wish for that"

She sighed, her figure relaxing.

"The envoy will meet you in case you require protection"

She nodded in response and the face vanished into thin air. She blinked once, and she was back in the bright sun outside of the forest, no fairy ring in sight.

In the distance she could hear Keaira calling her name. As usual, her eldest sibling had been assigned "Kate duty" to ensure that she didn't not wander off and get lost. For a time it had frustrated her that her family did not trust her - even at the age of ten she was quite sharp and had never gotten lost on one of her adventures - but, she had come to realize that in the case of most ten year olds her regular disappearance would be concerning.

She made an attempt to brush her matted hair with her fingers, let out an exasperated sigh when this was unsuccessful and called out "I'm near the woods, Keaira!"

Heading towards her sister, Keaira greeted her with an unimpressed look.

"It's been two weeks we're here you can't just stick around the house to make Mum and Dad happy? "

Kate shook her head and giggled - a response she found was pleasing to her siblings and parents. 

"What are we going to do with you, Kate?"

Keaira asked, and the two stalked off towards their home on the hill.

As always, her twin Kellan waited at the bottom of the gate, face frozen in a judgmental sneer.

While they had been born one after the other, understanding was never something she was gifted from him. 

"Were you off being weird again?"

Kellan asked, as the three of them walked through the garden towards the kitchen door.

Kate chose not to respond, and as usual Keaira responded in her stead.

"Kate is not weird, she's her own person, Kellan. She doesn't need to enjoy what you enjoy to be a normal person"

He extended his lower lip beneath his upper and blew a chunk of blond hair out of his face as his eyes rolled upwards. 

"Whatever"

Keaira looked down at Kate. 

"Don't mind him"

The truth was, it had been a very long time since the statements of her twin had affected her in any way. But still, she appreciated the care.

"I don't"

The worst part of the whole situation of course, was that she felt with every day she was betraying her ally more and more. Every ritual she completed for the Fae involved Keaira in some way and while they promised it was nothing harmful, how could she really know? At times the thought played around in her head that she may just disobey the Sira. But she was smart enough to know that would not go over well. 

And so, as the Ardara family sat around the dinner table each in a mismatched chair, Kate knew in a matter of hours she would be sneaking out of bed to perform a ritual in the middle of the woods.

Every night Bridie and Ado said good night to each of their children. Keaira and Ailis the eldest sisters had their own rooms, and Kate shared one with her twin, Kellan.

Teeth brushed, and tucked under covers, after speaking with Kellan, Ado and Bridie sat on either side of her bed, told her they loved her, kissed her cheeks and left the room, closing the door and plunging it into darkness.

"What are you up to?"

The voice said from the bed a few feet away from hers.

"Going to sleep?"

She responded, innocently. 

A "click" sounded and Kellan's bedside lamp was on. He stared intently at her.

"You're up to something and I know it"

"Kellan turn the light off, Mum and Dad will see if you don't"

His expression didn't flinch.

"I don't care, what are you up to"

"Nothing at all I promise you, just trying to go to sleep if you'd let me."

Kellan narrowed his pale blue eyes, staring for a moment before responding.

"Alright. But if anything happens, I'll know it."

The light clicked off.

Not once had Kellan ever been truly privy to a single thing Kate had done outside of normal expectations.

She pulled the covers up over her head and eyed her illuminated watch. She'd set a vibrating alarm for 2am and had 4 hours of sleep until then.

Unsurprisingly by the time she felt the vibrations on her wrist, Kellan was heavily asleep and snoring like a bulldog. 

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she carefully slid her feet into her shoes and made her way out of the bedroom. 

While their London flat had always had a security system this was not something they had in place yet in their new home. It would appear her Great Aunt Ava had no concern about protecting herself. And so, it was not terribly difficult to reach the backdoor, and make her way outside. 

The lawn was covered in dew, and as she made her way through the back garden the damp grass tickled the tops of her feet, bare in the flats she had slid on. The air was fresh, and there was a sense of energy all around her. 

The woods beckoned, and while during the day they left her with a sense of dread, at this hour, she felt like she owned them. Leaves glowing in the moonlight, Kate rushed through grass and foliage with only the sound of her own footsteps for comfort until she reached the location the Sira had appeared to her.

The fairy ring was back again and this time she knew it was there for her.

Taking a deep breath, Kate let her shoes fall from her feet as she stepped barefoot into the ring of mushrooms and sat down. 

No sooner had she done so then she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and spun around to see who was in the woods with her. Thankfully, it was the envoy. It was the same one every time and he never spoke a word to her. Tall and rakish, he had dark hair, piercing eyes, and dressed all in black. He offered her a simple nod, which she returned, then got back to the task at hand.

She began immediately to dig into the bag she'd brought with her. When the Fae had first visited they provided her with a variety of tools to assist with the rituals she was to perform.

Now she pulled out a papyrus page with a sigil on it and spread it out on the ground before her, the damp grass pulling it into a sticking point.

Taking a deep breath she repeated the words.

"Ne ea quae pertinent reditus in domum suam"

The first time she said it she felt nothing and so she spoke it again.

"Ne ea quae pertinent reditus in domum suam"

This time a shimmer appeared, rising up from the ground and making her hands tingle. She knew this was the right time and brought out a photo Keaira. Placing it on the ground, she also withdrew an athame from the bag over her shoulder and plunged it into the photo.

"Ne ea quae pertinent reditus in domum suam"

She spoke again, as red flames began to form around the photo, not hot to the touch, but emitting a warmth as they swirled up into the air.

The first ritual she performed had taught her not to react to this sort of power and so she firmly held her place as whispering voices grew in volume from her hands around her shoulders and ears, stating strange words she almost knew but could not pick out.

The voices built and built until she heard one clear voice - it was one of the Siras.

"Hold strong"

Kate nodded to herself, not moving a bit, holding her hands and the blade in place.

She couldn't say how long it took but eventually the barrage of voices ceased and when she looked down at the photo and sigil in front of her there was nothing but black ash, floating up into the dawn sky.

Feeling a sense of release, she blinked, the world becoming clear around her once again, and realized it was necessary that she return home.

The imagery that had turned to ash she stomped into the ground.

The rest of it she shoved into her bag unceremoniously. 

Her eyes darted around her surroundings. All was still and safe. The envoy gave her a small bow and disappeared. Taking a breath and exiting the fairy ring, she took off towards home.


	4. Keaira

She was walking through an endless field of green, her fingertips grazing the tops of tall grasses as she stretched them out. The sky was cloudless and still; its teal blue tint all the more vibrant in compliment to the grass below.

As she looked to her sides she saw people working fields of wheat and children at play, running with paper kites and yelling and laughing. 

Keaira smiled to herself, feeling at peace. 

But then a rumbling sounded, and she spun around to look behind her. Large wolf-like creatures were running towards the fields with strange pale beings on their backs, decked out in sleek black armor. They looked almost human, but not quite. Panic struck and she ran, attempting to warn the people around her but none seemed to hear, and the wolves drew nearer.

Helpless, Keaira held her hands up against her face as they got closer, bracing for impact - and then she awoke in her own bed. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she still held her hands over her face as if in the dream. Moving them to rest on her stomach and feeling the pin pricks of sleep gradually leave, she sighed. These dreams were becoming more common, and she did not like it.

You see, Keaira was not the type to dream of fantastical things. In fact, she did not even indulge in fantasy when it came to books and film. Her dreams and life, consisted of people and circumstances that really existed in her world, and that is just how she liked it. 

But not only were these unusual, they were just so vivid and real, as if she was living them. And every time she woke from one, the feeling of it stayed with her. It of course did not help that in her waking hours she was still seeing strange visions. Everything had gotten worse since their move two weeks ago and she was beginning to wonder if she should seek help for it.

Instead she reached over to her bedside table for her phone and found a relatable meme to post about never feeling well rested. 

The prized tower room that Keaira had stolen from her brother Kellan, with its bay window and writing desk, had barely been touched since she had moved into it. The basics had been installed, but she was surrounded by unopened boxes and undecorated space.

Consistently overcast with a cloud of lethargy, Keaira's mood matched that of her outdoor view: grey and gloomy. 

Stretching, she swung her feet over the bed and nearly put them down on last night's takeout dishes. Cursing to herself she picked them up and tossed them into the overflowing waste basket. While their new home did not have all the creature comforts Keaira was accustomed to, she had managed to find one restaurant that would deliver to them and thankfully their curry hadn't been all that bad.

As she did every morning, she made her way over to the window and moved aside the sheer curtains to see if the sun had decided to make an appearance. As if in stubborn response, it remained hidden.

"Of course" she muttered to herself before heading to a nearby box and plunging her arms into it to pull out some clothing.

Once dressed, she made her way down the creaking wooden stairs. They'd been painted a sage green by her Great Aunt, but in Keaira's mind the fresh colour did nothing to disguise their age. Though, maybe that was not the intention.

"Today's the day my girl!" 

Her father greeted her with a grin and put his hand on her back as they walked together into the kitchen. The one upside to this move was that everyone else in the house was so happy that family breakfasts were both pleasant and appetizing. 

Kellan picked less fights as all he wanted to do was get outside and catch frogs, and Bridie's usual anxious personality had calmed greatly so rather than creating rushed packed lunches and throwing a box of cereal down on the table each morning, she and Ado got up early and leisurely made a full hot breakfast together. 

"Today's the day for what?"centerpiece: a large plate full of pancakes ready to be served.long agoeyebrow.

laughed.

with Ado.hrowing a box of cereal down o

"

Keaira questioned as she selected the bright red chair at the head of the table and eyed the centerpiece: a large plate full of pancakes ready to be served.

"Today is the day you get a job!"

Keaira dramatically put her head down on the table as Kellan pointed at her and laughed.

"You've got to get a job!"

Ailis, sitting across from him, gave him a judgmental look raising one eyebrow.

"Kellan there's nothing wrong with getting a job. Keaira should have had one long ago"

"Thanks Mom" 

Keaira responded sardonically to her sister; 7 years her junior.

Ailis gave a little shrug and focused her attention on the plate in front of her, carefully cutting her food into tiny pieces.

"How do you expect me to get a job in this place?"

Keaira reached her fork out to the plate and looked at her father who had started the dishes as Bridie took her place at the table. 

"Any place people have to live, people have to work. Walk down to the town and find something - there's pubs, shops - all you need to do is look"

She of course knew he was right. Yet as much as Keaira was not enjoying her current situation in their new house, somehow she figured working in the nearby town would not be of any help. 

"The sooner you get a job the sooner you can move back to London if that's what you wish"

Bridie added, unexpectedly. Keaira perked up - the thought had not occurred to her. 

"But then I'm not likely to go back to school, and you always insisted - "

Bridie shrugged and smiled at her daughter.

"Keaira by now we know school may not be the path you choose. If you choose to work and return to London, your Father and I won't push you away from that"

Keaira studied her mother's face and then the plate in front of her. 

"A-alright, I'll go to town today"

Bridie smiled.

"Thank you, dear -- Kellan!!"

Letting out an audible gasp, Bridie's attention had turned quickly to her son, causing the rest of the table to follow suit, seeing that he had poured half a bottle of syrup onto his pancakes, the deep dish they were in now filled to the brim with the sugary substance.

"Should've known he was too quiet"

Muttered Keaira, as Bridie whisked the plate and bottle away to deal with the situation at hand. Kellan pouted in his seat, his plans to eat himself into a sugar coma thwarted once again. 

Shortly after, Kate made her way down the stairs; last to the table as always, And followed by a translucent figure of a girl with wild brown hair. But as Kate took her seat, the girl continued making the motions of walking downstairs, passing through the floor of the kitchen and disappearing. Kate had not noticed her, and instead of reacting in shock, at this point Keaira was unphased. Maybe getting out of this house would be a good idea after all.

The Ardara fort was a ten minute drive or a half hour walk away from town. Ado had offered to give Keaira a ride in while he went to the hardware store but she'd need to walk back.

"Remember it might rain"

Ado said in his lilting Irish accent that always made his daughter feel as if her own manner of speaking was harsh and unpleasant. 

Keaira held up her umbrella in response, knowing better than to ever go without.

And so, with only one attempt from Kellan to come with them, Ado assigned him breakfast cleanup duty and was off with Keaira on The Great Job Hunt.

The town was exactly as Keaira expected: small, quaint, charming, and boring. She'd seen a million like it over the years. The type of place tourists can spend an entire day in, fantasizing about history and thinking they're in some sort of period film - and as expected, a clutch of tourists came into view right as they pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store. 

"Great. Just what I always wanted: to work in a tourist trap town"

Keaira complained to her father as they got out of the vehicle. 

"Why not? You can meet people from all around the world - maybe one will spirit you away to America"

Keaira shuddered. She may not be a fan of the countryside but she wasn't quite so desperate to leave as all that. 

"London would be fine" 

He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze and letting go. 

"So where will you be off to first?"

"Well it won't be the hardware store" she said pointedly as a gaggle of lads in employee uniforms poured out for their break, lighting fags and jostling each other about as they looked obviously in her direction. 

"I suppose we'll see you later then - best of luck and be home for dinner. Your Mother's making a roast!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Keaira gave a wave as she stalked off past the tourists who were manically taking selfies and exclaiming how much they felt as if they were in Hogsmeade. 

The streets were mostly cobblestone, making Keaira thankful she did not try to wear any footwear fancier than trainers, and luckily there was a variety of shops as her parents had suggested. Her first stop was a toy store that would have sent her little brother into a tailspin. The windows housed an ornate display of vintage toys twinkling in the sun. Airplanes hung from the ceiling, train sets were on the go with their little painted engines chugging on past miniatures of children running alongside the tracks, dolls sat around tables having tea with small china tea sets. 

Keaira wondered if this is something Kate would enjoy and quickly decided it was not. That was, until she entered the store and saw the multitude of bookshelves. Before applying for work, she picked up a beautifully bound copy of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and purchased it for her sister. And after speaking to the manager; a smiling woman roughly in her 70s, she grabbed one of the hanging planes for her brother. Toys were certainly not Ailis' cup of tea but maybe she'd find something for her along the way. 

The rest of her afternoon was spent in a surprising amount of retail shops: a little art gallery for local painters selling their works, a botanical shop housing homemade soaps and tinctures, and a general store where Keaira found a day planner for her more mature younger sister. At last, it was time to hit up the pubs.

Walking to the nearest with shopping bags in hand, Keaira smiled to herself, a feeling of success and accomplishment at the forefront of her mind. She may not have a job yet, but she was confident she would soon. Best of all, she hadn't had any strange visions since leaving the fort. Figuring she had about two hours left, she knew this would be her last stop before home. 

The pub was called "The Pug and Pony" and had a swinging wooden sign depicting exactly that on it. Every time it swung in the breeze it made a loud creaking noise, similar to the one that occurred as Keaira pushed open its heavy wooden door. Once doing so she was immediately hit with the familiar smell that accompanies every pub of its like - the layered scent of spilled rail liquors, citrus and salt, with an edge of fryer grease. The obligatory duo of old men in newsboy caps sat at a back corner table half way through pints of thick brown beer. They tipped their hats at her as she walked in and she returned their smiles, heading over to the bar and taking her preferred place on a stool. 

It was at the bar stool that she was greeted by an unexpected yet pleasant sight - the bartender turned around and he was both attractive and near her age. Perhaps she could survive here after all. 

"Well good evening!" he said, clearly just as surprised as Keaira had been to see him. Her assumption that this pub would mostly be full of pensioners was clearly correct.

"Good evening to you too - I'm guessing there's not much in the way of girly cocktails to be had around here? "

"Naught but pints and whiskey" he laughed back. 

"Whiskey then, whatever you like best"

He gave a little nod and started to prepare her drink. 

"Haven't seen you around here before, are you on holiday?"

"Lord no" now it was Keaira's turn to laugh "Just moved here with my family into the Ardara fort on the hill"

"That's redundant you know"

"How so?"

"Ardara - it already means fort on the hill"

"Well I guess it was meant to be after all" Keaira responded, surprised, wondering if this is something her parents had attempted to tell her that she had simply tuned out.

"It's also my last name though" she finished.

"And what might your first be?"

He asked as he handed her a glass and poured for himself as well. 

"Keaira"

They toasted.

The evening continued as one might expect. Some more people began to trickle in as the sun went down, Keaira found herself ordering more drinks which Finn (as she learned his name was) matched her for each time. Eventually a call was made home to tell her parents to go on with dinner without her, and she ordered fish and chips from the pub kitchen. A group of musicians came in around 9 playing raucous fiddle music which Keaira enjoyed much more than she expected, and in the blink of an eye everyone was filing out again and the pub was closing.

As it turned out, Finn managed the pub, and so it was easy for him to leave the servers to finish closing up as he grabbed the bottle of Teeling they'd been working on and headed out the creaking door arm in arm with Keaira.

"So let me get this straight-" Keaira took a swig from the bottle mid-laugh.

"Nine out of ten times he tries to strip down and streak when the music gets going and I just happen to be there on the night this doesn't happen?"

"Sad to say, you have had a rather unlucky un-sighting of our local exhibitionist. Come back tomorrow night though and I can just about guarantee Norbert will be back at his usual tricks"

"Thank you for getting me out of my head a bit, Finn, it's been a bad couple of weeks"

"Any time, love, just come down to the Pug and Pony we know how to have a good time"

She turned and looked at him, perhaps better than she had the rest of the night - tall, with rust brown hair, one of his parents must have had classic red-head colouring while the other had to have been darker. He had a swarthy look to him that made his bright blue eyes stand out even more. His crooked smile made her think of a pirate. Purposefully, Keaira looped her arms around his neck and they both leaned in to kiss.

Once they pulled away, Finn let out an accomplished hoot, which made Keaira laugh again as the two ran off towards the woods that would lead her to her path home.

Upon reaching the woods however, Keaira's mood dropped noticeably.

"It's safe going through here, right?"

"Of course! Not to worry, I've been cutting through the woods since I was eight years old. They're quite safe and near impossible to get lost in"

"Alright, good" she smiled nervously.

After all, the woods were beautiful, there was a full moon in the sky casting light through the tree branches, and she felt good for the first time in weeks.

And then all at once the visions came.

Two creatures with long pointed ears ran past Keaira and Finn, inches away from their faces. A whisper sounded in her ear "hold strong" and a chill went up her spine. She stopped walking and Finn stopped as well, giving her a strange look.

"You alright love? You look like you've gone legless"

He looked at what was left of the whiskey - it was not much.

Keaira put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

"Yes, that must be it. I- I'm sorry."

Taking a breath she paused, opened her eyes and looked around.

The woods were a-glow. Not in the way they had been previously bathed in moonlight, but as if they were covered in phosphorous. Dark green leaves, damp in the nighttime mist glowed with electric blue veins, tree bark was more dimensional, pulsating, and the wildflowers peppering the ground glittered in pink and purple hues she'd never before seen in nature. Keaira felt sick and feverish. Running to the base of one of the ethereal trees she expelled her dinner.

Finn rushed to her side, holding her hair back and then helping her up once she had centered herself again. But while her head was not as clouded, the woods had not returned to normal. Worst of all, one of her familiar ghosts was doing the rounds this time with a hiking pole in hand, off on an adventure in the middle of the night, passing straight through one tree after another. 

"Take me home, Finn - I think I'm coming down with a fever"

All apologies and awkward body language, Finn tossed the remainder of their alcohol into the black of the forest, took her arm in his and resolutely headed in the direction of the fort. Of course he thought he'd overdone it and ruined their evening. Keaira knew it was something else entirely. But what? 

He left her at her door with a strong embrace. She left him with promises that he'd done nothing wrong and she'd be down to the pub again to get to know him sober in a couple of days. 

Keaira fell asleep the moment she collapsed into bed, her body feverish and tired, and immediately entered a dream of fields of wheat, children at play, and the moment when the wolf-riders came and the world descended into darkness.


	5. Jacob

"The lips, the teeth, the tip of the tongue, the tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips. The lips, the teeth, the tip of the tongue, the tip of the tongue the teeth, the lips"

Bijou - 10 years old, possessed a heart shaped face surrounded by thick ebony hair. Her features? An adorable upturned nose and a "parfait" mouth - that's what the talent agents said about her anyhow. Jacob couldn't see anything attractive about her. Whether this was because she was his sister, or a menace to society, he couldn't be sure anymore. One thing he could be certain of was that this audition was the last place he wanted to be on such a beautiful afternoon.

As Bijou continued her tongue twisters, Jacob allowed them to dissolve away, his focus turning to the bright blue Fall sky, and then falling on his girlfriend Cosette who was helping his sister. Somehow Cosette always managed to temper his negative emotions to BIjou so he was glad she'd come along. 

A finch sounded and Cosette looked up, making eye contact with Jacob and smiling uncomfortably. She stood up from her kneeling position beside BIjou and made her way over to Jacob. He noted his sister make a brief scornful glance in his direction and then return to her exercises. 

"Denise sees the fleece, Denise sees the fleas. At least Denise could sneeze and feed and freeze the fleas"

Dressed in her school uniform and saddle shoes with her blonde hair pinned up under a beret, Jacob knew Cosette was planning to go to her school after to study or do something for extra credit. She always impressed him with her commitment to education, while it was something, he himself had never related to. 

"Jacob can we speak?"

She sat down on the plastic chair beside him, the metal legs making an awkward scrape against the rubber-coated flooring. 

"Of course!" he said quickly, leaning closer to her. She leaned away from him. And that was when he knew what was about to come. 

"Jacob, I feel that with school drawing to a close that we're simply growing apart. That our relationship no longer works. I've spoken at great length with friends and family before coming to this decision and -"

"Friends and family, of course they wouldn't have anything good to say about me" Jacob scoffed. Their relationship was never one that was approved of within her social and familial circle.

"You cannot continue to blame them for your shortcomings. They are not the problem, Jacob --"

"Stop saying my name like I'm a child. I get it. I'm the problem"

Her blue eyes fell as he raised his voice and he took note, uncaring, of the budding young actors and their parents looking over to see what the commotion was.

"We're just not the same, you and I. We want very different things in life. You don't even have plans for University. What are you going to do with yourself? When are you going to stop blaming others and filling your life with negativity? There's a darkness in you Jacob, and I can't be around it any longer!"

He noticed a tear fall from her cheek, marking her dark grey skirt. 

"I trust you can get her home alright" he said icily, standing up and straightening out his pants, gesturing in Bijou's direction. Bijou, looking like the cat who swallowed the cream, staring at him and repeating her exercises.

"Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits. Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits"

Cosette gave no response other than a nod. Perhaps this was what she had expected from him. Perhaps she had expected him to fight or to change for her. And maybe, when he'd had time to think about it, he'd want to. But right now he felt it was no longer his concern. 

He stalked out to his car, pulled out of the lot and parked around the corner, sitting for a good half hour blasting some Radiohead before he made his way home.

Home. It had never really felt like home even though he'd been adopted when he was three years old. His mother's love had been a combination of arm's-length distain and fierce protection and he'd never understood it. While his sister... well, there was no love lost there. 

When Bijou came caterwauling into the world on Jacob's 11th birthday, the first thing he had said while gazing upon her pruney pink face was "I don't like it" - and to this day he held a belief that she'd locked that statement away in her subconscious and used it to judge him from that moment on. But of course, Bijou could do no wrong in the eyes of their mother and Jacob was left to suffer her unopposed torment.

It may be for these reasons that when it came to be making his way home, Jacob took not only the long route but the longest route possible, wondering to himself whether it was time to make a change. Lycée was over and while Cosette had plans to move on to a Lycées Pro any slight interest he'd held in that had just been crushed. So perhaps he'd go away. 

Jacob got out of his car when he neared the Pont Neuf and got out to stretch his legs and stare out at the Seine. As always, the bridge was littered with tourists, but he found this to be less of a concern than usual.

Cosette had been lovely. Absolutely lovely and it was hurting more than he thought to lose her. Memories of her pale hair shining in the sun against her black turtleneck as they sat in a park near the river... the cool fluttering breeze flushing over them. She was writing and he was content just to watch. But she was fragile. She hurt easily. And whether it was intentional or not, he had hurt her. She was right that there was something in him, and whatever that was it was very different from what was in her. In his mind she was light and everything good in the world while he'd always felt so very dark. 

Jacob found his mind wandering to things he had once thought, only to remember they were not his to think any longer. The sun was setting, and he breathed in deep. A couple walked up beside him animatedly talking about the river and the history of the bridge they stood on. 

"What are those faces?? Are they like gargoyles?" the girl asked excitedly.

"They're called Mascarons - apparently there's 381 of them" the boy responded, visibly proud of his knowledge.

They stood quite close to each other, arms entwined, and eventually fell into kissing, paying no notice to Jacob who stood mere inches away from them. This was the city of romance. At one time he knew what it felt like but now, seeing it surrounding him but not being a part of it was too much to bear. An outsider again. He lit a cigarette and after a reproachful look from the girl, the two moved along.

The cigarette lasted him up to his car door, just as a light rain began to fall and the crisp blue sky turned to grey - the colour of Cosette's skirt, he noted. Red and gold leaves had plastered themselves to his Mini Cooper and he sat in it for a few minutes while the wipers ushered them off the window, crushing them into dark brown nothingness with every swift lowering of their arms. At last, he was ready to truly make his way home and face the likely wrath of his mother who by now must know that he had left Bijou with Cosette and no vehicle to get home in. 

When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry

The song came on automatically and Jacob scoffed at the irony. Would he really give into this level of self-loathing today? Why not. He started the engine.

You float like a feather, in a beautiful world. And I wish I was special - you're so fucking special...

As the chorus came up he found himself belting it out right along with Thom Yorke.

"BUT I'M A CREEP! I'M A WEIRDO - WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? I DON'T BELONG HERE..."

And there she was, right in his path on the road, no crosswalk, no green light for her or red light for him, and she was just walking as if there was no traffic at all! Jacob screeched to a halt, his car turning sideways on the slick road and the vehicles behind him drawing up sharply as well. He crashed into the curb and the Jetta behind him dinged his bumper on its way past, letting out one loud long honk. Fumbling, he turned off the music and looked around wildly for the girl, but she was gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Cars continued to drive past him, with drivers gifting him with a variety of rude gestures. Jacob's heart was racing.


	6. Alethea

The library was small. Unimpressive from the outside, but old and well-used. People from her town had been visiting it for the last hundred years and that's what had drawn Alethea to it. When you walked inside it greeted you like a hug from your favorite family member. The temperature was never too warm or too cold and it didn't smell of must like some older libraries do. Instead it smelled of paper and fresh ink, knowledge and inspiration.

Alice Dimas the head librarian ran a tight ship. On Alethea's first day of summer work, Alice addressed her wearing a cardigan, blouse, and pencil skirt that were too warm for the day outside, and outlined expectations of cleanliness and orderliness, respect and vocal volume. It was when she finished off the lecture by informing Alethea that her other employees called her Theia, (or Aunt) Alice, that Alethea knew they would get along perfectly well. And get along well they did.

"I'm giving genuine thought to signing up for librarian seminars rather than taking some University course I'm not really passionate about"

Alethea said quietly to Alice Dimas as she sorted books on a beige metal cart. Alice's eyes flickered upwards then back down to the books, and her lips pursed ever so slightly.

"You don't think it's a good idea"

Alice's eyes scanned upwards again and held contact with Alethea's. A woman of select words, sometimes responses could be slow to draw out of her when she was not giving one of her pre-planned managerial lectures.

"Alethea, you're a bright young girl. I understand your passion for literature better than most but it's my personal belief that you could have more ahead of you than spending your days in a town library, distributing knowledge to those who will go to use it in the outside world - people who may not even be as bright as you"

They'd been over this before. Alethea had finished Lyceum with flying colours and had set out the summer to make a decision in regard to the next step but had yet to do so. Of course, enjoying her time working in the library had caused her to consider it as a more permanent option. 

As Alethea mulled over the statement, a loud CLUNK sounded behind them. The handful of people sitting at the library tables all looked up instantly, like a mob of meerkats, being forced out of concentration and on immediate alert. The clunk was a heavy hardbound copy of War and Peace throwing itself ungracefully from its shelf. Upon determination that the noise was not a threat, the meerkats returned to their reading.

Alethea sighed as she made her way over, picking up the book and returning it to its tightly packed shelf that should not have allowed for tumbling books.

"I swear we have a ghost", she said in a whisper when she was standing beside Alice once again. 

Ghosts were not something Alethea, though steeped in fantasy, would have suggested prior to her own experience with ghostly figures at her graduation party. But since then the strangest things had been happening. She'd seen orbs of light out of the corners of her eyes, winged creatures in the garden that looked far more like faeries than dragonflies, and she had even seen the pale silver-haired figures in robes that she'd ran toward at the party. Never as close as they had been that night, but she'd seen them all the same, amid crowds at the market and shimmering, translucent, in clouds of dust kicked up on the dirt road outside her home. 

"Ghosts? Possibly. These books do tend to have minds of their own"

CLUNK.

Another book launched itself from a shelf and this time the meerkats turned their beady gaze to Alethea and Alice. The library cellphone made a buzzing noise and Alice sighed, walking off to answer it while Alethea smiled apologetically in response to the accusatory glances and made her way over to the shelf to return the book to its rightful place.

This time it was a book of Grimm's Fairy Tales. Bending down, she stood up brushing the cover off and admiring the binding, only to glance up and see one of the glowing orbs floating in the space the book belonged. It darted off the moment she looked at it and she unceremoniously stuffed the book back and gave chase. 

Attempting not to draw attention to herself she moved quickly and quietly but with purpose, catching the light darting between shelves. When she finally thought she'd cornered it, it simply vanished. Letting out a labored sigh, she went outside to take in the sun and breathe some fresh air. The backdoor of the library, once you got past the parking lot and garbage bin, faced a large wooded area that Alethea walked through to and from work and when the day was getting to her, she found peace in staring out at its green edges. 

“Pull yourself together” she muttered to herself. Then, turned her back on the woods and went back to work. 

The day continued on without incident. At lunch when one of the pre-teen volunteers arrived to help out through the afternoon, he teased Alethea, calling her “ghost girl”. One misplaced conversation with Miya and Keto after the grad party and Alethea had been “ghost girl” – or worse – to half of the youthful population. She thought to herself that it really was time she procured some better friends. 

By 4pm the day was over, and she was slinging her book bag over her shoulder with a few new treasures and making her way across the gravelly parking lot into the woods that would take her back to her home, and best of all, her personal space. Alethea knew the small wooded area well – she supposed it could best be categorized as a thicket rather than woods, but her imagination had always dreamed the trees to be a bit taller, the covering of leaves a bit thicker, and the paths a bit more mysterious. 

Suffice to say, as she took note of the lights flickering around, wondering if lights are what they were, she did not expect to trip over a massive root right on the clear path she walked down. Even less expected was the realization that the root was not even a root.

“Oi! You might want to watch where you’re going, girlie!” a gruff voice exclaimed from somewhere around her feet. Jumping back, Alethea stared down, coming eye to eye with… a garden gnome? No, he was far too ugly to be that. His size was about the same, but his composition was closer to that of a sandbag. Dressed in a cotton shirt, denim pants and well-muddied boots, the creature’s nearly-there neck protruded from a loose collar and held up a head like a slab of meat; ruddy pink with lumpy features, small eyes, and wiry hair (from what she could see under the wool cap). 

“I- I’m terribly sorry” she managed to get out as he slapped the dirt off of his pants, shaking his head. The creature let out a snort, unsatisfied.

“Being who you are an all, still doesn’t give you the right to stomp around not thinking of us down here on the ground” 

Alethea composed herself. Unsure of the best approach to take she attempted an introduction. 

“I truly am sorry; I’m not used to anyone else walking this path. My name is Alethea – what’s yours?” 

“I know who you are. Name’s Trill. Trill of the Knoll. Pixie. And that’s all there is to say about it” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“Don’t you mind about that. I’ll be off now” 

He gave himself one last dusting, looked up at her and gave a curt nod of the chin. 

“Places to go, sheep to steal” 

And with that, he slammed his hands down on the ground and was gone. Looking around wildly Alethea could find no hint of his form anywhere, he had vanished entirely in the blink of an eye leaving only his bodily odor which even now was being carried off through the trees and into the evening, far away from her.

She stood there for a moment longer, watching the sun slip over the horizon. When a chill began to creep up her spine, she was able at last to move her feet and continue on her way home. Not one to center herself at much of anything, Alethea was having a hard time with the thoughts swirling around in her head. Strange creatures appearing that only she could see – and now they knew her name.


	7. Kate

Rising at dawn, Kate knew immediately what sort of day it was to be: A bad one.

The sun was fighting to make itself known through dark rain clouds and mist, and the damp could be felt through her covers, making their usually crisp material heavy and cold. While Kate didn’t have a particular dislike for any sort of weather, she knew how this would affect the household. And, being a Saturday, everyone was home. 

Sighing, she threw the weighty covers off and padded across the stone floor to the window, opening it and breathing in the thick air. A soft rain was now beginning to fall, and the songs of the birds echoed strangely through the green-grey atmosphere. On days like this, Bridie insisted that the children play indoors, which meant Kate was forced to socialize with her siblings and the opportunity to slip outside and really go about her day was slim to none. Worst of all, tonight was meant to be the night of the final ritual. 

For the moment she could be thankful that all was quiet. Taking the cushions off her window seat and piling them on the floor, she wrestled with the overhanging lip of the wooden surface before it wrenched open. She paused, frozen after the sound echoed through her room, looking over at Kellan’s bed. His snoring had ceased briefly but within seconds it had started up again and a trickle of drool ran out of his mouth. Kate turned back to what she was doing. 

The window seat had not been intended for use as a storage bench, but she had managed to get it there eventually. In any place they had lived, she needed a spot for secrets; and this spot held a multitude of them: candles, papyrus, writing tools, incense, bags of herbs and stones, and a few old tomes given to her by the Fae; small and worn. 

What she now reached for was a small and flat ornate box, similar in size to a cigarette box. Upon opening it there were spaces for three scrolls signified only by the fact that one remained. Taking it carefully out, Kate unrolled and read the instructions for the third and final ritual. Gathering the materials, she would need from the bench, she put them all in a bag ready to go, placed everything back in the hiding spot and returned it to its natural state. By the time Kellan woke up she was dressed for the day and perched on the seat overlooking their land, reading a copy of The Moorchild.

“Why are you always awake so bloody early?” 

He asked as he stomped around finding a sweater and socks to pair with his pajamas. For him, getting properly dressed on the weekend was not an option. 

“Because it’s when I get up. And Mum told you not to use that word” 

He uttered a sarcastic noise, hiked his wool socks nearly up to his knees and stomped out of the room. Kate felt her eyes roll. If only she could go and live with the Fae. Those she had met understood her and would be willing to provide her with peace and quiet when she wanted, she was certain of it. 

Pondering upon whether or not annoying brothers existed amongst the Fae, she listened to the grumble in her stomach and made her way downstairs. As usual, the kitchen was bustling with noise and excitement. Kellan stood precariously on a chair shouting down a stone-faced Ailis who had presumably said something offensive. Bridie was attempting to get their breakfast to a spot where she could turn and put an end to the cacophony, while Keaira sat with her head on the table groaning. Kate stopped in the doorway as Ado sped by her, scooped up Kellan and spirited him out to the back porch for a talking to in the blink of an eye. Bridie sighed and returned her full attention to the frying pan. Choosing a pale green chair, Kate sat down and looked pointedly at her sister.

“As it would turn out, Kellan neither appreciated my suggestion that Jenny at the house on the corner may have a crush on him, nor did he appreciate my agreeing that he is too young and stupid for anything to come of it”

“No, I suppose not” Kate laughed.

Her eyes wandered over to Keaira who had stood up from the table and was now beside their mother talking to her in a quiet tone and helping to plate food. What was to happen tonight? What had the Sira meant by going home? As always, the knot in her stomach was there, pushing her to question why she was performing rituals focusing on her sister. And as always, the stronger part of her knew she was going to go through with it. 

There was a strange haze about the day. Bridie spent the morning baking cookies with AIlis, which Kellan decimated at lunch time. Keaira had gone out as usual and Ado was practicing guitar in the living room, composing something new. Kate had settled into the couch with a book, listening to the music, but could not shake the feeling that she needed to get outdoors. So much so, that by the time evening rolled around she couldn’t focus on a single thing. Not her novel, not conversation, and certainly not the idea of food. The weird energy of the Fae was pulling at her and midnight could not come soon enough.

On the bright side, the rain had decided to let up, unveiling a clear and glowing sunset which seemed to inspire Ado all at once.

“What say we all go out for dinner?” he proposed loudly, interrupting the calm of the room around him. Kellan looked up from his trains, Ailis from the cross stitch she was working on, as all attention focused on Bridie. Expectation hung in the air. 

“Yes, I suppose we could do that, it does look it’s cleared up outside” 

“YESSSSS!!!! THE PUB! PLEEASE CAN WE GO TO THE PUB??” Kellan exploded from his seated position and Bridie nodded in response. 

Kate could only feel concern. What time was it? She excused herself quickly to check the clock in the kitchen. It was seven in the evening. Later than their usual dinner but that was due to a slightly later breakfast and lunch… but still, this would be alright. She would still have time she was certain of it. Unlike past rituals, tonight’s was to take place at midnight.

The family gathered at the back door to don light jackets and grab umbrellas just in case the downpour started up again. Discussion turned briefly to Keaira who was already at the pub and had grudgingly agreed to join her family for dinner. Kellan couldn’t stop talking about the pie and mash prompting Ailis to remind him that last time he hadn’t finished it all. And in a flurry of argument and discussions Kate was led down the hill and into town. 

Kate had to acknowledge that she quite liked the pub, and had she not have been so stressed about her midnight plans, it would have been a nice evening. From the swinging sign depicting a well-fed pug beside its companion, the equally well-fed yet miniature pony, to the smells, the worn wood booths, some of which used to be church pews, to the sound of conversation and the smiles of the staff, it was a comfortable place for a meal and even seemed to have a calming effect on her loudest sibling. 

Kate sat beside a sullen Keaira, who kept stealing glances at the bar tender. Something was happening there. The knot in Kate’s stomach grew. 

“D’you know him?” she asked her sister quietly.

“What?- oh. A little. We met the other night”

“Is he nice?”

Keaira smiled “Yes, in fact he is. Are you worrying about me Katie? I thought that was Ailis’ job” she teased, and mussed Kate’s hair a little. 

“Just curious” she responded, flattening out her hair in response, though it could never truly be salvaged from its tangled state. 

By 9 when they had finished dinner and Ado had a couple of pints in him, he strolled up to the pub’s small stage area and began testing out his new songs on the growing crowd. Kate tried to read her mother’s face, hoping for her usual concern about being out too late to appear, but it didn’t. 

“Psst!” 

Kate turned her head away from the clock behind the bar to see Ailis staring at her.

“Why are you so worried about the time? Have other plans?”

Kate felt herself blush. Had she been so obvious? 

“No of course not I’m just a little tired is all and wanted to read some more before sleeping”

Her sister nodded sagely

“Yes, well none of us are going to get much done when Da gets the performing bug in his head” 

They both looked over at the stage where Kellan was dancing embarrassingly beside his father. Keaira who had moved to sit at the bar after dinner was a noticeable shade of crimson, clearly to the bar tender’s pleasure who was laughing loudly in reaction. 

“Think Mum would let us walk home?”

“Not at this hour”

“What are my girls conspiring about now?”

Bridie had noticed their conversation and moved over a seat to be closer to them.

“We’re getting a bit tired” 

“I’m not really” Ailis added, not providing the help Kate was banking on.

“Let’s just wait until your brother tires himself out and then we can go home, alright loves?”

Bridie smiled at them then added with a laugh “Whether your father chooses to join us or not” 

Ten o’clock at night. There was still time for them to get home, settle everyone in bed, and for Kate to slip out. Though depending on when her father and Keaira decided to return, there could be a problem there. But what else could she do? At ten years old it’s not easy to define your own plans. She found herself wondering again why the Fae had chosen her for this task. Was she special like they said or was it just her proximity to Keaira? Her age certainly wasn’t of help to anyone though she wasn’t too certain the Fae understood how age worked among humans. Had they even asked her age? She couldn’t remember. Perhaps they thought she was 100 years old. For them it wouldn’t be too strange. 

The next half hour dragged on but at long last, Kellan made his way over from the stage and fell squarely into his mother’s lap, starting to drift off. To Kate’s relief, Bridie stopped this from happening saying “I suppose it’s time we left then” lifting her son up and maneuvering him into his jacket. 

Kate had never gotten to a door faster in her life. Giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek, she hurried her two siblings and mother out the door like a drill sergeant, putting them into a state of shock at her sudden confidence and drive.

“Must be a good book” Ailis muttered.

At home, everyone fell into bed quickly, with Kellan snoring by the time his head hit the pillow. Kate had never felt more awake in her life. Sitting up rigidly in bed she couldn’t even pay attention to her book and kept jumping at every little noise, hyper-alert to the possibility that her father or sister may return home at any moment. But they did not, and by 11:30 she was able to slip downstairs unseen and unheard.

Listening at the door for sounds of footsteps or speaking, she was greeted with silence, and slipped quietly out, locking the door behind her and hurrying down the garden. Once out of sight of the house she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Upon reaching the woods, the envoy awaited her at the faerie ring, but this time he stood right by it rather than at a distance, the moonlight bathing him in an ethereal blue glow. Walking nervously towards him, he greeted her with a nod as usual, but this time began to speak.

“Kate. Glad you were able to make it”

His voice was curt but not harsh.

“I’m sure you’re aware of what’s to happen when the ritual is complete”

“Well – not really” 

“Oh” he sighed, his eyes darting around as if to see if they were being watched.

“You’re to come to us and work with the Siras. They want to help train you to use your abilities at their full capacity. So, I hope you’ve said your goodbyes” 

Shocked, Kate was at a loss. That’s what home meant. Was her home with the Fae? It certainly had felt like it at times. And, given the amount of times she’d wished to be among the Fae she hadn’t really considered it was a possibility, not really wishing to leave her family. But at the same time… how could she say no? Having grown up reading fantasy novels this is precisely what she had always wanted to happen to her. Something spectacular and out of the ordinary. And she supposed, the evening had been spent with everyone, exactly the way she would have wanted. So, nodding in acceptance, she asked.

“But what is to become of my sister?”

The envoy pushed his hair out of his face with long thin fingers.

“She’s to come with you.”

“And the rituals?”

“Are to get her to our world”

“Then why don’t I need them?”

“You’re different, Kate”

“And why do you need her?”

“Can’t say. It’s not safe. But your questions will be answered soon enough. For now – it’s show time” 

He walked out of the clearing and Kate knelt on the ground, arranging the tools for the final ritual. As she began the initial chant, the faerie ring glowed with the same blue light that had surrounded the envoy. And so, the ritual had begun.


	8. Jacob

The decision had been an easy one after the breakup and ensuing car accident. Worst of all, his homecoming confrontation with his mother and Bijou. There had been no pity for Jacob from either of them, so he made plans to get away as quickly as possible for as long as possible. And the only way he could think to do that was to go to Elise. 

A cousin of Bijou’s; when the rest of his adoptive family had been difficult over the years, she had always been kind, and often spoke to him about their family farm outside of Orleans. As she told it, it was a sprawling place with a couple of guest rooms prepared at all times as they regularly hosted friends and family; serving them massive fresh breakfasts and taking them on hikes through the wooded paths on their expansive property. Being quite occupied with Cosette, Jacob had never made real plans to visit the farm but now it was all he could think of.

A quick e-mail to his adoptive cousin and she had welcomed him with figurative open arms. They were already hosting some friends of hers but when the weekend rolled around a room would be free for him and he was welcome to stay as long as he needed. 

When Saturday arrived, he had never been so relieved to be at a train station in his life. A haze had been about him all day and he wasn’t sure if it was from the breakup or… something else. It was surreal. Things were brighter, people stranger. A few times he saw things that it turned out no one else saw, coming through the morning mist and vanishing. The trains hissed all around him as he stood on the platform. Families bustled about speaking manically, herding children who toddled too close to the tracks and speeding them on to their respectable trains before they threatened to leave. The stern parental voices only encouraged his decision to be leaving.

Once on the train, he stared out the window, ignoring the other passengers coughing and talking and eating beside and across from him. Noises could be heard from the front as doors closed and people arranged themselves in compartments. Then the train started moving, and the smoke billowed in front of all the windows, obscuring the view. Through the clouds, Jacob saw the same girl from his car accident.

He leaned his face closer to the glass, squinting anxiously to see her better. She was dressed in club-wear, dancing in the smoke of the train, and then her whole body shivered like a hologram, blinking and static, and he could no longer see her. His heart was beating far too quickly and with an involuntary gasp, he tore himself away from the window, slumping back in his heat and putting a hand to his neck to feel his pulse. Five other passengers were looking at him as if he was insane. 

Jacob hurriedly pulled a pocket book out of his bag and shoved his nose in it. But he wasn’t actually reading. The page never turned. He could not stop thinking about that girl. Why was she on the wrong side of the platform, dancing in the smoke? Was she there at all? Should he take this as a sign that he should be leaving… or one that he shouldn’t. But Jacob didn’t believe in signs, or ghosts, even though the thought drove a sharp prickle up his spine.

His day has been filled with what seemed like ghosts – it was like his fight and separation from his family had unlocked something supernatural in his head. That or he was going insane from depression. That was the most likely. 

At last looking up from his book, he saw that the other passengers were all ensconced in their own activities and had quite forgotten about his outburst. He now noticed the girl standing in their compartment. None of the others seemed to be giving her attention and she looked lost; a panic crossed her dark blue eyes. Maybe she was looking for someone?

“Can I help you?”

Everyone looked at him except the girl, who just looked more confused. Glancing furtively back and forth, she ran – through the outer wall of the train and vanished into the morning light.

“Excuse me?”

An elderly man in a suit addressed Jacob. Everyone else was still staring at him as he shook his head and glued his eyes to the window, face burning with embarrassment. He wasn’t sick, he didn’t have a fever, he felt perfectly fine and sane. Up until now he had even been excited about traveling, coping with Cosette… he hadn’t thought about her once today. Oh, how she would have loved the country…

Cosette told him things such as ghosts and the paranormal were real. Her spirituality decried it. Still – Cosette and Bijou would laugh and stare as these passengers did. Frustration hit him, spinning around in his head like a nest of angry bees, and he resolutely closed his eyes against the strange visions for the rest of the trip.

On arrival at his destination, he found his cousin waiting for him at the station. He hadn’t seen her in about a year and her hair which had grown so long in that time was whipping around in the considerable wind. She greeted him with a large smile and wide blue eyes.

“Jacob! Bonjour! It has been so long!”

She flung her arms around him. “You really should visit more often”

Jacob returned the gesture and nodded as she pulled away, acknowledging her correctness. 

He looked around for her parents as she took hold of his hand and lead him to a gravel parking lot near the station where their old truck sat.

“Your parents are letting you drive the truck at last I see” Jacob laughed, and she sighed before responding “Yes though it was not easy to get them to agree!”

For a long time, her parents had deemed her unfit to drive any of the family vehicles, preferring that she leave the home only with her father or even more preferably stay there at all times at work with her mother. Their family could be a rather old fashioned one at times. 

Tossing his duffel bag into the small back seat of the vehicle, she slammed the side door shut and got into the driver’s seat while Jacob did the same on the passenger’s side. 

“So, what did it in the end?”

“Persistence, and the promise that I would just purchase my own car and do what I wanted if they wouldn’t let me” 

Like Bijou, Elise also had the uncanny ability to get her way in every situation Jacob had seen this drive applied to. Though unlike Bijou, her causes were good ones, and no one would have their nose rubbed in it upon her success.

As she started up the engine, Elise got to the point with Jacob faster than expected.

“So, tell me more about your sudden need to get out of the city?”

A bit surprised by the immediate interrogation, Jacob stuttered at first. 

“I uhm – my relationship with Cosette ended. I’m sick of the way my family behaves. Bijou is impossible to live with.”

Realizing that he probably should not speak ill of Elise’s relatives, he added

“Though I suppose it’s hard to get along with any sibling”

Elise laughed. Normally it would unnerve Jacob to receiving laughter as a response so often but with her he felt it was genuine.

“No need to censor yourself on my account, I know Bijou and Anika can be difficult, my mother and father would agree as well. With family there is love, but not blindness, you know?”

Relieved, Jacob nodded. “Thank you… that’s good to hear. You’ve got no idea”

“I suppose then Bijou wasn’t of any help though Cosette is her friend”

“Oh, definitely not. One could even say she played a role in what happened”

He looked thoughtfully out of the window as trees jumped by, bumping up and down with the truck’s movement on the gravel road.

“Bijou doesn’t have much sense to her, and is young.”

Elise stated with finality and a smile. Keeping her eyes on the road, Jacob glanced at her briefly, still surprised yet satisfied. They drove in silence for a period of time and then she continued –

“The life your mother has put your sister into it’s not… not the sort to allow a lot of empathy. She lacks it. Bijou can be sweet, but I do not always believe it” 

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, turning the vehicle with the other.

“You’re right. To not believe it I mean.”

Soon they were pulling off the road and onto a long dirt driveway. As the farmhouse came into sight, Jacob knew immediately that it was what he was looking for. The house was picturesque; two stories with a wide wrap-around porch, all painted white with the exception of the red shutters and window boxes spilling over with a variety of flowers.

“It really is all you said it was!”

Jacob exclaimed, mouth hanging open as they got closer.

“And you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” 

She responded, parking the truck and opening her door. 

“Thank you – really” Jacob did his best to impress how he felt. Showing gratitude was, as he had learned, not one of his strong suits. 

Exiting the truck, Jacob looked around the grounds for a moment, trying to focus his eyes on something. A translucent girl, the same one from the train station and his accident was walking across the lawn staring into space. She looked determined if a little frightened but was not looking at him. Jacob couldn’t help but ask –

“Elise?”

He pointed. Elise leaned away from the backseat where she had been rummaging, hauling out Jacob’s bag and closing the door to look.

“Who’s that?”

She walked over near him to see better.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, there’s no one there”

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I think you need to get some rest, when was the last time you had a proper sleep?”

Yes, that could be it. He hadn’t slept properly since the breakup.

“Maybe I do” he responded and took his bag from her hands. As she walked ahead of him, he allowed his gaze to linger a second longer until the figure vanished. She seemed to be there but was not fully tangible.

Jacob shook the visions from his mind and headed into the house.

The week with Elise and her family had been far more wonderful than Jacob could have expected. Elise had taken him on walks two or more times a day through wooded areas on their property as well as through the town nearby. 

They spent hours in outbuildings practicing photography with an old film camera and studying insects; an interest Jacob couldn’t quite get on board with though he tagged along whenever Elise got it in her to go on a collection mission. The watched the sun set from an old tree for that had been built years ago for Elise when she was a child.

But the ghosts wouldn’t leave. 

There were two. The brunette girl with panicked dark eyes who Jacob first spotted on the train, and of course the white-haired girl. They flitted in and out of Jacob’s life, never seen by Elise or anyone else around him. And no – a good night’s sleep did not help. Neither did a good hearty breakfast. The ghosts never quite fit in with their surroundings, as they walked through buildings purposefully and performed actions as if they were eating or sleeping when there were no props for them to perform with. 

He was haunted by a pair of ghost mines. 

But Jacob had learned not to exclaim anymore when he saw them wandering around the grounds or the house. He mentally bid them good morning, or good evening, and carried on with business as usual.

Saturday began early enough. Jacob rose from bed, used the washroom and knocked on Elise’s door to wake her. Usually she was up already, but he didn’t mind the fruitless ritual. 

He then walked down the wooden farmhouse stairs and helped himself to breakfast from the large serving platter of pancakes and fruit and cheese Elise’s mother had set out. While she and her husband were already hard at work on the land, she left this every day for Jacob and Elise, and every day he enjoyed it.

While sitting eating, the white-haired girl walked by in a nightgown. She walked past the counter and began to make an imaginary bowl of cereal in an empty space near the table. Jacob gave an inaudible “morning” in her direction, knowing full well he wouldn’t get a response.

Elise soon traipsed down the stairs, running a brush roughly through her wild hair, promising Jacob they would be adventuring some more today. Having applied to College, she knew she’d be leaving for the city soon and did her best to get the most out of the property and the freedom while she could.

“Oh- Jacob- after you crashed last night your Mom called”

Equally shocked at the interest and frustrated by the reminder of his family, he resisted a groan and blinked at her.

“Apparently Bijou wants to talk to you too”

Bijou was the last person he wanted to talk to. Knowing this, Elise focused her eyes on her food, holding back a grimace.

“Yeah that’s a call I won’t be making any time soon” 

Through breakfast, the plans for the day were established. They’d be hiking to a nearby river that Elise vaguely knew the location of. She had only been once but couldn’t get it out of her head. Now that she had the use of the film camera, she desperately wanted to take photos there. 

While Elise went upstairs to find her hiking boots, Jacob started to put together a picnic lunch. It had been days since his arrival but already thoughts for his reason for coming were few and fleeting. That, he was thankful for. But picnics had been an activity he and Cosette had treasured. 

They would put hours into preparing the perfect food and planning the perfect walk that would land them at the perfect location. Their entire relationship had been very plotted out. Aside from the end of it. 

Jacob shook his head and closed the lid of the basket. The sound echoed in the airy kitchen and the subsequent silence filled his hears. Instantly a feeling of dread washed over him, filling his chest. But as the birds began their song again, it left him.

“Ready??”

Elise was in the doorway of the kitchen dressed in black jeans, hiking boots, and a boxy unisex t-shirt with Depeche Mode on it. Jacob held up the basket in response, and off they went.

“Don’t you just love the morning?” she gushed, raising her arms out to the sky as they walked out the back-kitchen door into the bright 8am sunshine. In all honestly, Jacob had always preferred the night It was a beautiful and comforting time to him. Her perhaps even romanticized it. But romance wasn’t what he wanted with Elise so, morning was just perfect.

“Yeah it’s great”

“It’s pretty hilly and dippy to the stream, I think I remember my Dad tripping a bunch until he found a walking stick. There’s a ravine near it as well so we’ve got to watch out for that” 

“Sounds entirely pleasant”

Jacob joked, raising an eyebrow, which in turn earned him a shove form his companion. Traipsing through mounds of weeds and grasses, Elise poked at the ground with her own walking stick, finding her way.

“You sure you know where we’re going? I could get out—”

“NO to google maps, Jacob”

It had been a point of contention between the two of them; Jacob’s reliance on modern convenience. With goals to major in history, it only made sense that Elise was focused more on the past than the current day or future. Jacob removed his hand from the pocket he had involuntarily thrust it into to retrieve his phone. 

“It’s not like all this would be on there anyway” she muttered as he complied with her request. 

But after an exhausting hour, Elise was not so sure about her previous confidence. So, as Jacob’s metabolism demanded, they decided to sit down and have something to eat. Flattening out a red and white checked blanked on the ground, they settled down to their picnic.

“You know, I always used to go on picnics by the river with Cosette”

Taking a bite of sandwich, Elise nodded sagely. Jacob sighed.

“Sorry you probably don’t need to hear me going on about this all the time”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just taking it in – I’ve never been in a relationship so it’s a bit foreign” 

“Really?”

“I’m 18 now, is there really a rush?”

“I guess not. I’ve always been more eager”

“That’s because you’re a guy”

“Hey maybe you can make the sex argument, but girls are always wanting to commit to someone”

“Maybe the girls you know”

Elise finished the last of her drink, packed up the garbage and jumped to her feet.

“Energized?”

“Yep!” 

Jacob stood and cleaned the rest of their picnic up as Elise started to wander slowly ahead. He reflected on the days he had been spending with this girl and couldn’t help but appreciate the confidence she had. No ties to strange ethics, assumptions, or societal norms… innocent, but not pious. The feelings that told him romance was not what he wanted were starting to diminish. 

“Jacob, I think I hear water. Do you?”

He hurried his steps to catch up with her. The grass seemed to be thinning into dirt as he walked, and he remember the dangerous ground she mentioned when they left the house.

“Yes, I think I hear something sort of a rushing. Elise – don’t walk so fast, remember the--” 

She turned back to hear him better, tripping on a twig as she did so, her feet fumbling in her next step. And then she was falling. And then he was running to her. And then he could see her, falling down, towards the rocks below. Her hand was in his. And then It was no longer her.


	9. Keaira

Feet pounding on the ground, heart pounding in her chest, Keaira ran; pursued by the strange creatures on wolf-back yet again. Half aware this was a dream but fully afraid for her life, she did her best to keep up her pace and not run out of breath. A hill rose in front of her and she stopped for a moment, looking back over her shoulder. They were gaining on her. No stopping now. 

Resolutely, she steeled herself and continued, speeding as fast as she could towards the top of the hill where – what? Where she would keep running down the other side? Something drew her to this spot, rather than veering off… she knew salvation awaited. And sure enough, as she neared the top, somehow keeping her pace ahead of the enemy, a purple glow began to emanate in her line of sight. 

Tripping over branches, gopher holes, and loose dirt as she continued to climb, at long last the light grew, and it became clear that it was a portal that awaited her at the top of the hill. Surely, her intuition had been correct, and this was where she needed to be? Finally, when she reached the top after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped only to look back once more and catch her breath, before shutting her eyes and jumping through the glowing doorway. 

All at once there was a loud sucking noise and the rushing of air. The dream world around her suddenly became all too real, the feelings that would otherwise be dulled by being in a dream state coming into sharp clarity. Her ears ached, her face burned, she felt all at a loss, tumbling through time and space, until she landed hard on the ground. 

Lying still for a moment, her hearing came back to her first, as bird song infiltrated her ears. Next, smell kicked in – she smelled the fresh grass that, yes, she was indeed lying on. Touch. She felt at the surface with her fingers, gripping plant matter and dirt in her hands. Then like a slap to the face, taste returned; the taste of copper filling her mouth. She remembered putting a penny in her mouth when she was a child. That’s what this was like. But no – the liquid in her mouth proved that this was blood. 

Bracing herself against the ground, Keaira pushed herself up into a seated position, putting fingers to lips and opening her eyes as she drew them away, staring at bright red, and at last viewing her surroundings. Blinking in the sunlight, blurry vision became clear within seconds as she cast her gaze about her, finally settling on – Kate.

“Wh-what—” 

It wasn’t easy to get words out. Getting to her hands and knees, she attempted to bring herself to a standing position. Coughing up blood, she saw Kate running over to her only to blur again. Collapsing, all turned to darkness.

“Was it too soon?”

“Is she too young?”

“We agreed it was the time. The place. The Rifter”

“Yes, yes we did. And so, it must be…”

“.. it must be alright.”

“She will be alright” 

The voices, cold and alien; neither masculine nor feminine, floated through Keaira’s mind as she slowly regained consciousness. The discomfort had subsided greatly, and as she sat up, she realized that she was no longer on the hill, but in a large and comfortable bed. Standing at her bedside were two tall figures, pale, with elven ears and long silver hair. Kate sat at the end of the bed but scrambled to her sister’s side once it was clear she was awake.

“You’re ok!” she exclaimed, “I was so so worried” 

Keaira spoke in a hushed tone, aiming not to involve the strange creatures beside them

“Kate… where. Are. We.”

“We’re in a world called Synterra. Faeries live here” 

Keaira pinched herself on the arm hard. The pain was definitely there.

“And no, you’re not dreaming. I helped us get here!” 

“Why?” Her tone was pointed, edging on menacing, causing Kate to draw back.

“B-because—”

“Because it’s your destiny” one of the silver haired creatures finished for her.

“Pretty sure my destiny is to get back to London, find some sort of mundane career, get married to a footballer and give my parents lots of grandkids” 

“Foot… baller” the silver haired creature sounded confused, and its counterpart took up the conversation.

“Apologies to disappoint, but that is not what is to become of your life”

“Alright what is to become of my life then and how do you know?” 

“All in good time. But for now, we’ll leave you to get changed. We have others to meet with and you must prepare to stand before the council”

A young woman with short brown hair had silently entered the room and bowed to the creatures as they exited. She then turned to Keaira and Kate.

“I’m here to help you bathe and dress”

“Not happening!” Keaira blurted out.

“Keaira don’t be rude” Kate said softly, still looking hurt by her sister’s reaction to her new situation. 

“I’m sorry Kate but is all this NORMAL to you??” 

Kate glanced over to the woman who was standing quite in shock, clearly uncertain what to do. Before responding to Kearia she nodded and said “It’s ok we can dress ourselves, you can go” 

The woman rushed out with a little bow and a look of relief on her face.

“It’s not normal Keaira but do you really want normal??”

“Yes, yes in fact I do. Do you know me? I love normal. Normal is great.”

“Well it’s not for me” 

“And you just decided to bring me along for this adventure in – what is this again?!”

“Synterra…”

“Right, Synterra.”

“It wasn’t my choice to bring you. They asked me to. They NEED you” 

“Ignoring the fact that all of this is completely insane, d’you mind telling me why exactly I’m needed?”

“… I don’t know”

“You don’t know”

“No. They-they didn’t tell me exactly.” She paused, holding back tears then hurriedly added “But they’re going to tell me – they’re going to tell both of us at the meeting tonight”

“Mum is going to be right pissed you know”

“I don’t think Mum really has a say, Keaira”

Sitting momentarily in silence, both girls looked towards the door as they heard sounds of a struggle and muffled angered tones, getting closer to their room. Keaira vaulted up from the bed and opened the door a crack to peer out. Two guards were dragging someone who looked quite human and roughly her age, to the room next to them. He was not having any of it.

“Let go of me! I need to know what happened to her! You can’t just DO this to people!”

The guards were unresponsive, tossing him into the room, slamming the door and locking it. Opening their door a bit wider, she watched as the guards left and walked down a wide staircase. 

“What’s going on?” Kate had come up behind her.

“I don’t know… but I think someone else is here against their will and I’m going to see what I can find out.”

The hall was empty. The floors were polished marble, spotless and bright. The ceilings were the height of a cathedral, extending up forever, with light fixtures floating about 6ft above her head, made of sparkling crystal. It certainly looked like how you’d expect a fairy city to look. 

In stocking feet Keaira moved quickly and silently over to the next room and knocked as softly as possible. No response was given. She knocked louder; as loud as she dared but still received nothing back. No sound came from the room and she wondered if he’d even heard. Slumping down to the ground, she sat and stared blankly ahead. The sounds of light footsteps came up beside her and Kate joined her sister on the floor.

“I’m sorry” she said plainly “I knew somehow I was doing something wrong, but they kept telling me how important it is, and I just got so –“

“Excited?”

“-Scared. But maybe excited too” 

“Well what’s done is done isn’t it” 

Keaira pushed her hair out of her face and stood, reaching her hand out to help her sister up. The two of them returned to their room.

With not much else to do but to change out of her clothing, Keaira reluctantly opted to do so. After all, the Synterran garb was cleaner and more comfortable; her own clothing being sweat-soaked and dirt stained. Admittedly, the room and the clothing were both incredibly comfortable and she couldn’t help but feel a little more at peace than she had been upon arrival. But she was nothing like Kate. 

Upon exiting the small ensuite bathroom, she saw Kate standing on the balcony attached to their room, looking out at the city below; hair blowing in the breeze. Hair that was usually a tangled mess somehow silken and perfect. She had a glow about her. 

Walking up to her sister she stated “I guess we’re not in Kansas anymore”

Startled, Kate snapped out of her trance and smiled nervously, turning her face back towards the view and pointing.

“Look at the city, it’s so beautiful”

And it was. 

Their balcony was small and made of white stone, but its posts and handrail were intricately carved with imagery of vines and roses. Looking past the balcony the sisters saw a bustling city below, as white as the interior of the palace they were held in but sun-soaked from the bright blue sky above. Their room looked out over a marketplace, that within these marble city walls looked strangely sterile. The citizens moving through it were like confections, decked out in simple yet glittering clothing, all pristine in appearance. 

“Kate, tell me everything” 

The moment broken; the younger girl sighed.

“Well… they came to me before we moved but it was all simpler once we did” 

“Who came to you?”

“The Siras. The ones who were in our room. They came to me back in London and told me I was a Rifter” 

“What does that mean?”

“As best I can tell it means I have the abilities to talk to faeries and help people move between worlds”

“And… Siras?”

“I think they’re rulers, or advisors. Something like that. They told me that Synterra needed you and I had to help them reach you” 

“But you never thought to ask why”

“Of course I did!” She said, exasperated. “But they wouldn’t tell me, sometimes they said it was too dangerous - and I just felt – obligated – and anything that told me it was bad just couldn’t win out over how necessary it felt” 

“OK I’ll drop it. I’m sorry” 

“No, it’s ok. Over months they had me do three rituals and when the final one was complete, we were here. I think maybe I was enchanted myself”

“I wouldn’t doubt it” 

They stood in silence, feeling the sun and the breeze on their faces. The temperature was perfect, feeling the same indoors as out. 

“Kate. I wish you hadn’t done this but, well, it’s done. And I can’t keep thinking and hoping I’ll wake up from a dream. It seems less dream-like every moment that goes by. I only hope that you can be on my side now and understand that I don’t want to stay”

“I understand”

She stated, not comfortably, still staring out at the city below, and Keaira was left wondering if she really could trust Kate anymore.


	10. Alethea

As with every morning, she felt the warmth on her eyelids first. The sun was making its way up into the sky, its light just starting to peek over the curtains partially covering Alethea’s bedroom window. Stretching, she did her best to keep her eyes shut as long as possible as the light flushed her face. It was then that the routine changed – something heavy was resting on her stomach.

Eyes snapping open, Alethea lurched up in bed, sending Trill tumbling backwards onto his rear. 

Never having been a screamer, she leaped out of bed and stood still, frozen in shock as the pixie righted himself and clambered off the bed.

“Wh-what! – What are you doing here?!” 

Her initial tone had been louder than expected and she lowered her voice to finish her sentence, hoping no one had heard the outburst. 

“What am I doin’ here? More like what are you doin’ here. You’re not meant to be here at all yet here you are – lollygagging and sleeping. The nerve… my folk expected to do any and all and your folk doing as they please…”

His voice was gruff and scolding and quite impatient. As he spoke, he began to waddle around the room where Alethea had left clothing, books and other items, with the intention of cleaning them up that afternoon. He was awkwardly shoving them all into her backpack; a strange scene to witness considering the bag was roughly the same size as him. 

“Believe it or not I happen to live here”

Alethea crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, looking down and waiting for him to make eye contact with her. Stopping for a moment, with a t-shirt halfway shoved into the backpack, he eventually did turn and meet her eyes.

“No. Y’don’t. And it’s high time you came home. Think you’ll need this?”

He held up a masquerade mask that had been sitting on her desk, leftover from a holiday party. Alethea laughed.

“Not likely. Need it for what?”

“T’ bring home with you of course”

He let out a sigh and an audible fart and continued fussing around the room. 

“But I told you – I’m home already. What are you talking about? Does this have to do with the creatures I’ve been seeing? The ghosts? Or…”

“Yer not seeing ghosts, girlie. How about this?”

He now held up a copy of A Wizard of Earthsea. Alethea hesitated.

“Sure” 

He shoved it in her backpack and made for the bedroom door. Alethea rushed behind him, positioning herself in his path. He stopped and looked up at her.

“You can’t just go out there, my family is going to be getting up soon” 

“None of them mortals can see me no need to worry yer pretty head” 

He grabbed the doorknob, shoving past her with a surprising amount of strength, as Alethea yanked her housecoat off the nearby hook and wrapped it around herself, running out of the room after him. In a motion he tossed her bag to her and she caught it. 

He made his way down the stairs abnormally quick as well, and she found herself darting down, furtively looking around for sign of parents or siblings. Her mother was standing by the fridge staring at it in contemplation.

“Alethea dear! –“ 

“One second Mom I’m uh just checking for mail”

“Checking for mail…?”

Her voice trailed off as Alethea followed Trill out the door. 

Stalking out to the back yard, he made his way through the gate and towards the woods, Alethea hot on his heels hardly having the time to think about how she looked, running about in her housecoat after an invisible pixie. No matter. What others thought was not important right now.

Trill had been muttering the whole while and adjusting his pants as he walked. While he seemed quite capable, Alethea got the feeling that this wasn’t the sort of errand he was used to running. As he stopped off the path in the woods where no one would see them, she picked up on his muttering again.

“…likely t’never have traveled by tapping neither”

“Tapping?”

“Right, thought not. The veil is thin so shouldn’t be trouble for ya being new and all”

“Where do you expect me to go??”

“Do I have to say it again, girlie? Home. Synterra. And yer late”

Alethea blinked.

“So, hold on to yer bag and do as I do. Hands up like so”

He held up his calloused hands. Alethea hesitantly did the same.

“Then – ready? Think about me to connect our paths, and slam em down”

With that, Trill did so, and vanished.

It really wasn’t something that needed much explanation, especially as she had seen him do it at their last meeting – but how it was that the same would happen for her, she had no idea. Looking around, she made sure her backpack was secured and looked at her hands. She became keenly aware of the breeze and birdsong around her. Nothing would happen would it? 

The choice was this: turn around, go home and make an appointment with a therapist, or just… slam her hands down on the ground and see what would happen. 

“and then make an appointment with a therapist…”

She said quietly to herself and took a breath. 

Bending down, she closed her eyes, raised her arms, pictured Trill’s form and the interactions they’d had, and slammed her hands down on the ground. 

“Wotchit!!” 

Trill barked moments later as he barreled into her knocking her off her feet. A great rush of wind gusted past and quickly opening her eyes, Alethea saw that a man on horseback had just cantered past. 

“Eyes closed and appearin’ right in a path like that… just like a—” 

He shook his head, stopping short.

“Just like a what??”

“Never you mind”

Alethea got to her feet and surveyed her surroundings. She had indeed left the woods. They stood outside of a crystalline gate attached to a towering wall of the same stone… or metal… she couldn’t be sure what exactly it was. It looked far too pretty to be of any use in protecting anything. But what was it protecting if that was its job? Behind it she could see spirals made of the same or similar stone and metal, twirling into the sky, carved ornately.

“Girlie!”

Trill yelled again and she noticed he had begun to walk off ahead of her towards the gate. Right – no time to ponder. She picked up the pace to catch up with him.

“This is bein’ the last time I help the Siras and you can tell them that yourself. I don’t need to see ‘em. Once you’re safe you’re safe. Drop you off with one o’the girls I will and be done with the whole damned thing” 

Trill showed some sort of badge to a guard when they got right up to the gate. Alethea was trying desperately to take everything in around her so barely took note of the hasty reaction to let them in. 

The gates opened into an expansive town square filled with what looked like elves, if their ears were anything to go by. All were dressed in clean, pristine clothing ranging from simple white tunics put together with shimmering thread to ornate dresses decorated with dripping lace and glitter. Alethea felt her hands sweating as she gripped the straps on her backpack tightly. 

They moved through the throngs of people, passing stands with food and clothing and produce on them, strange scents hitting her moment after moment – first something like cinnamon, then something like strawberry, then the smell of freshly cut grass and candied oranges – she wanted nothing more than to stop at every stand to see what it had to offer, but Trill was on a mission. 

At last they arrived at another set of gates, leading into the tallest building in the city, its crystal towers stretching up at least 10 stories into the sky. Trill shoved his badge into a guard’s hand, and again they were ushered quickly into their destination. 

“Right. This is where I leave ya. NOCTURNE” 

A young woman, not much older than Alethea herself came running up to them. It seemed she was already heading over but Trill hadn’t the patience to wait. 

“Trill! You’ve returned with – is this…”

He scratched himself inappropriately and shoved some chewing tobacco in his mouth, chewing a moment before responding.

“Yes, yes it’s her. I’ve done my part, so you be sure to tell the high and mighties up there that the favor is good” 

Nocturne nodded fervently

“Yes of course, thank you so much, Trill!”

He guffawed. 

“I’ll be off then, she’s all yours. Handful if you ask me” 

Alethea turned her gaze sharply back to him, looking in accusation. He paid no attention. Nocturne gave a curtsey, and with that, Trill turned on his heel and exited out the gate they had come through. 

“Strange pixie, really…”

Nocturne trailed off quietly watching him leave before turning her attention to Alethea and curtseying again.

“My lady Alethea it’s so good to see you, we’ve been waiting so long!”

Alethea couldn’t help but notice that though Nocturne’s appearance was that of a young woman, her voice sounded much more mature. To add to the confusion, she had such hope in her eyes that it made Alethea uneasy. She wanted to shrink into herself.

“Nocturne! You know all too well that you are not to speak of any of this in public, or otherwise”

A sharp hissing voice sounded before Alethea could respond to Nocturne. Looking to her right, she saw a tall Elfin figure – the exact figure she had seen at the graduation party. She faltered, stumbling a little staring wordless as they approached. After a fleeting glare at Nocturne, the Elfin figure turned to Alethea with an instantly changed expression, showing pure neutrality. Nocturne’s eyes lingered on Alethea a moment before she hastened away.

“Lady Alethea. You may address me as Sira Tomdjin. Allow me to take you to your room – I’m sure you are anxious to learn about your current circumstances but the time for that is not now. The evening will bring about a meeting, and there you shall learn everything” 

Alethea involuntarily felt herself bending the knee and giving a nod, in a small curtsey. The Sira inspired this in her. As Tomdjin walked off, their gate looking as if they floated on air, Alethea followed, running behind up a spiral staircase made of marble. Glancing about her as she went, she knew there was much to learn, but that she was ready to learn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read up to this point, I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> The rest of Synterra will be posted on Patreon prior to publishing. If you'd like to read more chapters and see art and other fun stuff too, please join me here - https://www.patreon.com/halftonepress
> 
> -H


End file.
